A Practical Lesson
by Alice-Lost-In-Wonderland
Summary: OPT 30 Day Porn Challenge Topic 20: Out of character clothing. Harley can be a little oblivious sometimes, so Ivy sets out to teach her a lesson she won't soon forget.


Harley summersaulted from one rooftop down to the next and landed in a crouch. She stopped and looked back over her shoulder sharply. She was sure she heard something that time, some movement upsetting the air. Nothing. She shrugged and jogged on, enjoying the liberating sensation her aerial acrobatics gave her.

She'd needed to get out of Pamela's apartment. It was easy to leap off from the rooftop greenhouse and explore the backstreets and alleyways of Gotham. Pam had been lecturing her, and Harley's attention and patience had run out, so she'd gone for a walk and to sulk. She didn't like it when Pammy spoke to her like that.

Harley's sky-blue eyes picked out a small orange butterfly and a smile touched her lips as she bounded after it, flipping and tumbling in her pursuit. She thought about what Pamela had been saying as she meandered after the bright insect.

"All I'm saying is, despite you not being with Joker any more, Batman is still looking for you. You're still on Gotham's most wanted list. You know things. And… Arkham asylum is where you'd end up if they caught you, Harl. I don't want that for you," Pamela had warned; concern evident in her forest green eyes. Harley had stuck out her tongue and protested over being bored and kept captive in Ivy's small apartment. Even their gentle, almost nightly love-making was becoming _too_ routine for Harley. She needed adventure, to be entertained.

She clambered down a fire escape, losing interest in the butterfly and going in search of some mischief to cause. As she reached the alley below she heard a slight noise above her and looked up sharply, just as a large black shadow landed next to her and slammed her against the rough brick wall.

Harley let out a startled yelp as her back hit the wall, forcing the air from her lungs. She tried to get a glimpse of the dark figure currently growling menacingly in the back of his throat.

"Ba-Batman!" Harley gasped as she recognised the shape of the masked hero's costume, "What are you playing at, Bat-brain? Quit it! Stop touching me like that!"

The Batman was in the process of kissing roughly up Harley's neck, as his hands slid up her thighs. Harley felt fear mingled with reluctant arousal shoot through her body at his actions. "Stop, please!" she was begging now. "Pam! Pammy, help me!" Harley couldn't understand this out of character behaviour as she called for her lover's protection. Fear gripped her and her stomach tightened as she struggled under the powerful grip of the hero. Her hand found Batman's jaw to push his face away and noticed the skin felt surprisingly soft, and stubble free. She turned her head sharply to look her attacker in the face and saw, from under the mask, familiar green eyes meeting hers.

"Ivy? Pammy is that you?" Harley's tone was incredulous but relieved as a smirk raised on the masked assailants lips. "Oh my god! Oh my god! I was so afraid! Pam!" Harley smacked her girlfriend a few times, her mouth dropping open in shock.

Poison Ivy chuckled darkly, "You called on me for help. That was adorable." Ivy pushed Harley back against the wall gently, and began to nip at her neck again.

Harley flushed red, "Well, yeah… Ivy I wanted you to save me. God I'm really turned on, baby."

Pamela continued to reacquaint herself with Harley's gorgeous athletic body as her girlfriend moaned in longing. "You get my point, don't you, my little harlequin?" she murmured into Harley's ear.

"Hmm?" Harley hummed questioningly as she scratched at Ivy's back as her hand slipped inside her tight costume and stroked her clit.

Ivy smirked as Harley arched her back and raised her hips towards her touch, and circled her long slender fingers around Harley's clit in a slow, almost torturous manner. "Do you get what I was saying about being _careful_ and not running around Gotham unaware of who and what is around you?" Pamela asked, punctuating every few words with another slow rotation of her fingers.

"Yes," Harley's breath shook as she answered, trying to pull Ivy's body closer.

"Say 'Yes, Pamela, you were right'," Ivy demanded, stopping the movement of her fingers and pressing insistently against Harley's most sensitive spot. Harley whined in protest and pushed her hips forward further but Pam denied her, "Say it."

"Yes, Pamela, you were right," Harley groaned, and was immediately rewarded with Pamela's slim fingers slipping into her tight entrance and hitting her spot. Pam kissed and bit Harley's neck as her fingers pressed harder and faster as Harley grabbed tightly onto Ivy's back and scratched deeply as her orgasm built. Pamela whimpered and continued the motion of her fingers, enjoying the feeling of Harley's body tensing and tightening as her pleasure built to breaking point. Harley wrapped her leg around Ivy's and kept their bodies close as she reached her climax, trying to muffle her cries in Pamela's shoulder.

As Harley's body relaxed and collapsed back against the alley wall, Pam pulled her breathless body close. "I love you," she whispered, holding Harley's face gently.

Harley smiled and met Ivy's eyes, "I love you too."

"I'm sorry, if I scared you," Ivy murmured, looking a little sheepish as she took Harley's hand and led her towards the street.

"It's okay, beautiful. Let's go home… I'll get my own back there," Harley winked. She dropped Ivy's hand and bounded back up the fire escape she had come down earlier and leapt back across the rooftops with unrivalled skill and grace. Pamela just grinned as she watched her little acrobat race eagerly home, before shrugging and racing after her.


End file.
